Uryu's Adventures
by RatchetD
Summary: this was supposed to be a short rp sample on this rp forum i found dealing with naruto 261 years after the series ended... so alot of OOC and OC in here...


_**Yeah this was supposed to be a roleplaying sample on this Naruto RP forum i just joined and well it turned out to be a small chapter. It might seem alittle time skipped since it was just a sample lol.**_

_**Characters : Uryu Uchiha( my OC ) Raikage, Hokage, Chunin ninja**_

_**Why those characters have no names is because on this forum site for the Naruto RP, its 261 years after the end of the Naruto series. So, things start from there. But names will be added later, once I find out who on the rp plays who. ENJOY! I havent decided if this is going to be a yaoi(love writtin those) or a straight story...depends.**_

_**I own nothing but the OC and (what might seem to you the OOCs - raikage, etc)**_

Uryu felt uneasy as he leaped from tree branch to tree branch. Recalling his conversation with the Raikage didn't make him feel any better.

[i]"Uryu, I am trusting you to infiltrate the Leaf Village and Sand Villages. Strange killings have been happening and I suspect its from those two villages. I need you, and you alone to collect information and report back to me as soon as possible. Do not take too long, as my patience is thin already!" the Raikage growled yo Uryu, Uryu backing away with sweat on his brow.

"But, Raikage-sama, we do not have enough, or any for that matter, proof to actually intrude-"

"Infiltrate."

"-intrude, as I said, into their villages! What if I get caught and questioned? That won't look good for the Kumo Clan!"

The Raikage slammed his fist on his desk, breaking it in half.

"Do not question my intentions, boy!" he yelled, the walls and the floor vibrating. Uryu cringed, feeling the terrifying viibrations and his Raikage's anger. The Raikage, seeing what he did, calmed down and looked Uryu in the eyes. "Look, Uryu, I am only worried about the safety of our Clan and our Village, and some precautions must be taken. Now, beat it, before my desk isn't the only thing in two."

"Y-yes, Raikage-sama." Uryu replied, rushing out of the room.[/i]

Uryu, stopping on a branch to catch is breathe, which was rare, blinked multiple times before he realized that his daydreaming had brought him to the Leaf Village front gate. Gulping, he stared at the gate, wondering how he was going to get inside. Then a thought raced across his mind. [i]What am I doing right in front of the gate in the open like this?[/i]

Looking around, giant shuriken in hand, Uryu hid back in the brush around the gate, suddenly not feeling safe.

Suddenly, quick as a blink, a Kunai flashed by his right cheek, spilling blood in a thin line across his face.

"Agh!" he grunted loudly. In the shadow of the trees to his right, a shadowy figure stepped out and threw another Kunai, this time Uryu dodging it. Uryu wondered who this figure was, doing his "think before you act" lesson in his head.

[i]Who was the ninja? How experienced are they? Do I have a chance against them?[/i]

While he was pondering this, he saw the figure disappear. On instinct, Uryu jumped high into the night sky towards the gate. Landing over the gate, he lightly touched the ground before yet another Kunai raced towards him. He slashed it back, feeling the strength of the blow that came with the kunai. Grunting lightly, he threw a kunai in the direction of his enemy, hearing a satisfying yelp in reply to his own kunai. Smiling alittle, he leaped on to the roofs of houses and raced across them to where the Hokage stayed. Stopping by the window, Uryu concealed himself with a jutsu so that his attacker and the others couldn't sense or see him. Satisfied and looking throw a slit in the window, he listened to the Hokage's conversation.

"These killings are getting way out of hand." said the Hokage. "We have got to do something.."

"Like what? We don't know what or who is causing all of those ninja to go missing and killed in action." said one of the chunin in the room.

"Well, we do know is that this thing is not human. The bodies we have found were torn apart at the hands of a beast. All we need to do is find it and kill it and the killings shall cease, unless there is more to this than we think." said the Hokage.

Uryu gasped. [i]So I was right! It isn't the other villages, but a Monster!...Wait... A monster?![/i] Surprised, he fell back on his behind. "Ow..." he whispred, trying not to give himself away. But consequently, one of the chunin in the room heard the thud outside and rushed to see what it was. Uryu, seeing the chunin coming, ran back to the gate as fast as he could, leaving the Leaf Village behind.

"I have what I need from the Leaf village, so this should be enough," he told himself,"now to report back to Raikage-sama."

"Raikage-sama!" Uryu shouted as he bowed and landed at the same time. Raikage turned around from looking out the window and gave Uryu an astonished look.

"Back already?"

"I... I haven't been to the Sand Village, but I do have some crucial information!" he added as he saw the Raikage's face darken with either suspicion or rage, Uryu didn't know.

"Well, spill it!" Raikage hollared.

"Yes Raikage-sama! I heard from the Hokage that there is killings happening in their village as well and that it isn't by someting that is human!" Uryu rushed the words out.

Raikage paused. "What do you mean "not human?"

"They found the bodies of their deceased torn apart by claws, not weaponry."

"Hmm," the Raikage hummed,"We will need to search our area around the village to find this 'monster' won't we, Uryu."

"Yes Raikage-sa- WHAT?!" Uryu yelled, stumbling backwards. "WE? But I just did something that almost got me killed!"

"Yeah yeah, that cat scratch on your face ain't gonna cut it." the Raikage dismissed Uryu's wound with a wave of his hand.

Uryu palmed his face. [i]How did I not expect this to happen?[/i]

The Raikage blustered into laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Boy, go get some food in your belly and get some rest. Tomorrow, we hunt. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Uryu frowned deeply, but did as he was told.

Uryu growled as he came faced to face with the monster. They hadn't left their village but an hour ago before the found the creature feasting on a child they know they couldn't save.

Uryu did a quick lightening jutsu to stun the beast and to give the Raikage a chance to hit it. But he didn't move. The Raikage saw Uryu look his way , but ignored it.

"How bout you take care of this one, eh, Uryu-kun? HAHAHAHAH!" the Raikage shouted back at Uryu's glance. Uryu froze at what the Raikage said and almost got his head ripped off if he hadn't of ducked down. He felt a rise of panic course up his body along with a feeling of dread.

"Fine. I can do this.." he told himself over and over as he dodged and near missed hits from the creature.

He grabbed a couple of giant shuriken and threw them at the creature's flanks. One missed but the other two hit home.

"RAAAAAAAUUUUURRGH!" it howled into the air, it's sides heaving in pain.

Uryu rushed forward. [i]Now is my chance![/i] Taking a Fuuma Shuriken, he slashed at the creatures throat, spraying blood everywhere. The creature flailed, slashing Uryu across the chest.

"Uwaaaa!" He cried out in pain. As he fell back, the last thing he saw before he passed out from shock was the creature fall over, dead...


End file.
